La lettre
by MellyPan
Summary: Quelques semaines après la chute, Molly reçoit une lettre. L'histoire est mieux que le résumé !
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous !

Je vous poste (en retard) un OS qui a pour thème Noël. Il se place après la saison 2, quelques semaines après la chute.

Je m'excuse de poster ce texte si tard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec l'écriture, mon ordinateur et ma connexion internet ont eu des problèmes, et hier quand j'ai voulu le poster, c'est le site qui ne fonctionnait pas...

Bien entendu, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, il n'y a que l'idée de ce petit texte qui l'est.

Sur ce, enjoy it ! ;)

* * *

La jeune femme était assise sur un lit. Elle tenait la lettre dans ses mains. Sur l'enveloppe, quelqu'un avait écrit son nom avec une calligraphie quasi-parfaite. Elle aurait su de qui venait le mot même sans qu'on le lui dise. Elle aurait reconnu son écriture entre jeune médecin hésitait à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Et si elle contenait de mauvaises nouvelles ? Non, impossible, il lui avait dit que non.

_Flashback_

La jeune légiste était encore à la morgue quand on était venu la voir et la guider (dire qu'on l'avait enlevée serait peut-être plus juste) jusque dans un vieil entrepôt. La plupart des gens auraient paniqué depuis bien longtemps, mais pas elle, même s'il restait une très petite part d'inquiétude. Elle se doutait même de l'identité de la personne qui l'avait faite venir ici. Personne qui ne tarda pas a se faire voir.

Son 'ravisseur' sortit de l'ombre en faisant tourner son éternel parapluie et se posta devant elle.

- Bonsoir, miss Hooper.

- M. Holmes.

- Veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir fait conduire dans cet entrepôt, mais c'était nécessaire.

- À ce point là ?

- Oui. On m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci. Dit-il en sortant une lettre de sa veste.

- Qui ?

- Oh, à votre avis ? Qui, dans votre entourage me connaît et serait dans une situation assez délicate pour que nous ne soyons pas vus ensembles ?

- Oh, je vois.

- Bien.

Molly prit la lettre que Mycroft lui tendait et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Oui. Dit ce dernier avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche.

- Oui à quoi ?

- Oui, il va bien.

- Je n'ai pas demandé.

- Vous alliez le faire.

La jeune femme soupira et approuva, ce qui fit sourire un instant l'homme d'État.

- Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Je ne peux pas vous donner sa localisation exacte, mais sachez qu'il est en France.

- Il n'est pas très loin de nous.

- En effet. Au sujet de la lettre. Attendez le 24 décembre au soir pour l'ouvrir.

Molly acquiesça. Pas de doute là-dessus, les deux hommes appartiennent bien à la même famille. La même capacité d'observation, la même froideur, la même manie de toujours vouloir tout commander.

- Quelqu'un va vous reconduire jusqu'à votre appartement. Déclara l'aîné des Holmes en faisant tourner son parapluie.

- D'accord, merci.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier d'avoir aidé Sherlock.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Si, vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse, miss Hooper.

- Si vous le dites.

- Je vous assure. Il est fort probable que si vous n'aviez pas été là pour lui, il serait en prison à l'heure qu'il est ou même mort. Réellement mort.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se contenta de sourire.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le chauffeur qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Passez le bonjour à votre frère de ma part à l'occasion.

- Ce sera fait.

- Merci. Au revoir M Holmes.

- Au revoir, Miss Hooper.

_Fin du flashback_

Molly se coucha sur le lit et entreprit l'ouverture de la lettre, délicatement. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et s'étendit petit à petit.

Il la remerciait lui aussi de l'avoir aidée. La preuve qu'il n'était pas si froid et qu'il ne se souciait pas que de lui-même. Elle arriva à la fin de la lettre (qui n'était pas très longue, après tout, il n'était pas un grand bavard).

_"J'espère revenir assez rapidement à Londres, mais personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Peut-être reviendrai-je dans trois mois, peut-être reviendrai-je dans un, ou deux ans. _

_Concentrons-nous sur le présent pour le moment._

_Joyeux Noël, Molly Hooper. Et bonne année 2012. _

_Sherlock "_

La jeune femme plia la lettre et la posa sur sa table de chevet. Elle se blottit sous les couvertures, serra un coussin dans ses bras et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et bien voilà ! Encore désolée du retard. J'espère que ce (très) petit OS vous aura plut.

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

On m'a demandé si je pouvais écrire une petite suite, la voilà ! (C'est court, désolé.)

Je poste cette fois-ci au bon endroit ! ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

Dans un entrepôt abandonné dans une zone industrielle au sud de Londres, deux hommes étaient penchés sur une carte, traçant une ébauche de plan de route.

- Après l'Angleterre, tu iras en Irlande. Déclara le plus vieux.

- De cette façon, les plus gros poissons, comme tu dirais, seront éliminés dès le départ.

- Les personnes les plus importantes, oui, mais pas les plus nombreuses.

- Une grosse partie du réseau est en Europe de l'Est. Roumanie, Pologne, Serbie, Biélorussie...

-Je vois que tu es très bien renseigné. Constata le plus intimidant en observant une grande quantité de papiers.

- Bien évidemment !

- Bien. Je te conseille de faire très attention, ils ne plaisantent pas.

- Non, vraiment ?

L'ainé soupira et roula des yeux.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Oui, mais tu vas partir à travers le monde entier pour traquer des hommes. Je ne serais pas là pour te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sur-protection.

- Tu ne t'en sortirais pas tout seul.

- Je sais, râla le plus jeune, il me faut des papiers et de l'argent...

L'autre homme esquissa un sourire, furtif.

- Allez, remettons nous au travail. Dit-il.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes rangeaient les papiers dans divers dossiers.

- Voici ta nouvelle identité : Escott Wiggins, ressortissant Irlandais. Sers-toi de ces papiers pendant quatre mois au maximum. Tu en as d'autres prêts dans un dossier. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je t'ai également donné des instructions à suivre pour me contacter ainsi qu'une adresse d'une personne de confiance aux Etats-Unis. Dans la même pochette.

- Bien. Je suppose que je dois te remercier ?

- En effet.

- … Merci.

- De rien, c'est normal.

- As-tu donné l'enveloppe que je t'avais confiée à Mlle Hooper ? Demanda le plus mince.

- Oui. Elle m'a même demandé de te «passer le bonjour».

- Qu'a-t'elle dit d'autre ?

- Elle m'a demandé comment tu allais et où tu te trouvais à ce moment-là. Je lui ai répondu que tu allais bien et que tu étais en France. Ce qui était le cas.

- D'accord.

Puis, après quelques instants de silence :

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.

- Oui.

- Au revoir Mycroft.

- Au revoir. Et Joyeux anniversaire Sherlock.

Le cadet sourit, et, après avoir salué son frère, sortit de l'entrepôt.

- Bonne chance petit frère. Reviens-nous entier. Murmura Mycroft.

Il décida de retourner au Diogene's club, avant de regarder une dernière fois son frère. Le détective avait une lourde tache à accomplir. Il aurait besoin de beaucoup de chance et de courage pour arriver à démanteler le réseau de l'homme-araignée.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je voulais poster cette (petite) suite le 6, pour l'anniversaire de notre cher détective. ;) Happy Birthday ! (en retard maintenant)

Un avis ? :)

Mel'


End file.
